Halloween in Love
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: La classe 1a de Yuei se retrouve dans une forêt pour faire la fête à l'abri des regards et des professeurs. Au milieu des masques, des déguisements, des rires et de la joie, deux d'entre eux vont se rapprocher pour s'avouer ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore réussi à se dire. Os Deku/Tsuyu.


_Maison des Bakugo, 17h30._

-Bakugo… est-ce que ce tacot va vraiment rouler ou est-ce qu'on va tous mourir à la seconde où tu mettras le contact ?

La question de Todoroki était légitime car il suffisait d'un regard au véhicule de Bakugo pour déterminer qu'il transgressait sans doute une bonne douzaine de lois concernant les normes de sécurité d'un véhicule utilitaire. À une époque où la plupart des voitures étaient équipées de moteurs électriques, facilement rechargeable et silencieux, Katsuki avait réussi à trouver un modèle digne d'un musée. Fonctionnant encore à l'essence qui démarrait avec des rugissements monstrueux. Un genre de vieux 4x4 tout-terrain qu'il avait, en plus de d'avoir retapé lui-même tout le moteur, repeint et customisé pour en faire un véhicule à son goût.

Ce qui, vous l'aurez deviné, proposait un résultat sans demi-mesure et complètement extrême. D'immenses flammes rouges étaient peintes le long de la carrosserie et jusqu'au centre des portières arrières. Une tête de mort gigantesque aux crocs acérées menaçait quiconque osait regarder le capot et une multitude de clous en acier étaient disposés sur le toit comme pour créer une couronne mortuaire.

Nul doute que les premiers policiers qu'ils croiseraient allaient les arrêter et passer les trois heures suivantes à vérifier tous les papiers du véhicule.

-Tu oses douter de l'Explomobile ? s'énerva Bakugo. J'ai passé des plombes à trouver les pièces pour la remettre en état, j'ai nettoyé et placé chaque pièce du moteur moi-même ! C'est une authentique voiture de 2010, tu imagines le mal que je me suis donné ? Demande à Kirishima et Denki, j'en ai chié pour réussir à remettre ce petit bijou en état.

-Il nous a trainé à l'autre bout du pays pour trouver un joint de culasse… confirma Denki en se remémorant douloureusement l'expérience.

-Et il a négocié pendant trois heures à Osaka avec un vieil antiquaire pour avoir une pièce complètement rouillée à demi-prix… continua Kirishima.

-Sans parler de la fois où on a dû…

Shoto les interrompit d'un geste de la main, pas besoin de faire une longue liste, il avait très bien compris que l'aventure montée par Bakugo pour retaper cette pièce de musée avait été longue, fastidieuse et compliquée.

-Ce que je veux dire. continua le bicolore. C'est qu'on ne va même pas faire un kilomètre avant que la police nous tombe dessus. On a beau être des apprentis héros professionnels, les lois restent les mêmes pour nous. Il doit falloir une dizaine de permis différents pour conduire un véhicule comme ça.

-Treize exactement ! répondit Bakugo en cherchant à l'intérieur de la boite à gant et en extirpant un tas de paperasse. Que voici tous validés par le préfet de Tokyo ! Tu me crois idiot Todoroki ?

Le silence embarrassé qui suivit répondit à la place de Shoto. Bakugo commença à fumer doucement mais surement. Les volutes de fumées annonciatrices d'une grosse explosion commençant à surgir de ses mains.

En bon conciliateur, Kirishima dévia la conversation.

-Bon c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? demanda-t-il. On se maquille et on met les costumes tout de suite et on rejoint les autres au point de rendez-vous ? A moins qu'on ait oublié des trucs, Denki ?

-Y'a quinze kilos de bières dans le coffre de l'Explomobile, enterrés sous une montagne de viande pour barbecue. J'ai réussi à faire rentrer les tentes, les sacs de couchages et les matelas gonflables en empilant un peu de tout et y'a un sac plein de kit de premier secours au cas où on aurait le moindre problème.

-Il a vraiment réussi à boucler le coffre sans rien oublier ? demanda discrètement Shoto à Eijiro, étonné de voir Denki si organisé.

-Kyoka lui à fait une liste. avoua le roux à voix basse. Elle l'a appelée toutes les cinq minutes du moment où il a commencé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'ait rien oublié. Tu penses bien qu'elle ne va pas laisser notre méga-fête d'Halloween partir en cacahouète à cause de son manque de concentration.

-Je me disais aussi…

\- Et puis Bakugo le surveillait pour qu'il ne pète rien. Il tient à cette caisse comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, faut dire que ça doit faire pas loin de cinq ans qu'il la retape avec son père tous les week-ends.

-Je devrais peut-être convaincre mon père de récupérer un truc comme ça, ça nous ferait un truc à faire… soupira Shoto.

-Je croyais que ça c'était arrangé avec ton vieux ? Demanda Denki.

-Ben… ça va mieux mais on n'a toujours rien à se dire en dehors du boulot. Nos repas de familles ressemblent à des enterrements. Enfin quand Fuyumi arrive à nous réunir. Entre mes horaires et les siens c'est toujours une galère impossible.

-Bon on bouge ou on reste à se plaindre de nos vies comme des dépressifs sous Xanax ? s'énerva Bakugo. Où est Deku ? Il devait nous rejoindre ici ce gros nerd ! Putain on lui sert de taxi et il ne peut même pas arriver à l'heure.

Kirishima vérifia son téléphone d'un coup d'œil.

-On avait dit 18h pour le rendez-vous et il n'est que 17h45. objecta-t-il. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je crois que sa mère l'aidait pour faire son maquillage. D'ailleurs les gars, vous avez bien tous pris vos costumes ?

Ses amis acquiescèrent simultanément.

-Ce ne serait pas Halloween si on n'était pas déguisé. rit Denki. À la base je voulais me déguiser en momie, mais Sero m'a dit qu'il comptait faire la même chose en utilisant son quirk. J'ai pris un chapeau haut-de-forme, un genre de cape grise, une canne et un faux crochet de boucher. Ce soir je suis John l'écorcheur !

-Tu veux dire _Jack l'éventreur_ je suppose. corrigea Shoto qui connaissait les lacunes de Denki en histoire ancienne.

-Pourquoi t'a pris un crochet de boucher ? s'étonna Bakugo. Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans le costume ?

-Ben ce n'était pas son arme de prédilection ?

-Putain mec faut vraiment que tu relises tes cours. soupira le blond en serrant les dents d'agencement. Non seulement tu retiens que la moitié des infos et en plus tu mélanges tout. Bon, ce n'est pas grave j'ai du faux sang à l'intérieur, ça aura l'air un peu flippant, même si avec ta tête de con ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Todoroki tu as quoi comme costume ?

-Je ne me suis jamais déguisé pour des fêtes alors ce ne sera pas extraordinaire. prévient ce dernier. C'est classique de chez classique : faux crocs, lentilles de contact rouges, maquillage blanc pour faire un vampire tout à fait traditionnel. Je ne savais pas quelle tenue choisir alors je suis allé au magasin que ma conseillé Kyoka.

-Le magasin gothique sur la troisième avenue ? devina Denki qui connaissait bien les habitudes de sa petite amie. C'est vrai que c'est une bonne adresse, elle m'y a trainé une fois et je n'avais jamais vu un magasin comme ça. On dirait que c'est Halloween tous les jours chez eux.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. confirma Shoto en relevant ses lèvres de deux millimètres, ce qui, sur sa jauge d'émotion, équivalait à un grand rire franc. J'ai pris un genre de corset pour homme, avec un pantalon à clous et des grosses bottes. Arrivé à la caisse j'ai vu des bagues en argent dans une petite vitrine et j'en ai pris une ou deux, juste pour rajouter quelques détails. Par contre pour le corset je vais avoir besoin d'aide les gars, le vendeur m'a expliqué comment le lacer et je vais en avoir pour des heures à le faire seul.

-Pas de soucis Shoto. J'ai le même problème avec mon costume. dit Kirishima.

-Ouais d'ailleurs parlons-en, c'est quoi ce gros tas de merde que tu as laissé chez moi ? Tu m'as laissé une grosse caisse qui pèse trois tonnes et tu m'as dit « surtout ne l'ouvre pas ». Je t'aime bien mon pote mais ce truc traine depuis un mois dans ma chambre et je me pète un pied en cognant dessus deux à trois fois par semaine. C'est quoi ? Une putain d'armure ?

-Euh… Ouais c'est une armure.

Le silence choqué qui suivit ne mit pas Eijiro très à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'il voyait les yeux écarquillés de Katsuki qui semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

-Une armure ?! répéta Denki. Mec c'est giga-overkill ! Mais où t'as trouvé une armure ?

-Ben… c'était quand je faisais mon stage chez Fatgum, on a arrêté un illuminé qui se croyait investi d'une mission divine. Il se baladait avec arme et armure dans les rues en hurlant quelque chose comme « nous devons reprendre Jérusalem ! ». Le truc c'est qu'il a décidé de faire ça alors qu'on prenait des hot-dogs pour notre pose déjeuner. Trois secondes plus tard, il était menotté et assommé net. On est allé le déposer au commissariat le plus proche et on lui a enlevé son armure avant de le mettre en garde à vue, question de sécurité. Les flics ne savaient pas quoi en faire, alors comme je la trouvais quand même vachement cool je l'ai récupéré.

-T'en as souvent des idées à la con comme ça ? demanda Bakugo. Tu comptais faire quoi d'un truc de cinquante kilos qui prend de la place et la poussière en même temps ?

-Sur le coup je n'en savais rien. reconnu Kirishima penaud. Mais quand on a commencé à préparer la soirée, quand les filles ont voulu absolument qu'on se déguise pour l'occasion, je me suis dit que ça ferait un super déguisement. Je l'ai repeinte en noir à la bombe et j'ai rajouté des cornes en acier sur la tête pour faire chevalier noir.

-Tu vas vraiment te trimballer cinquante kilos d'acier sur la gueule toute la soirée ? demanda Bakugo avec une ironie acide dans la voix. Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien ça va te faire chier quand tu voudras aller pisser ?

Kirishima se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié cette donnée.

-Tu devrais l'enlever quand on arrivera. conseilla Shoto. Le temps qu'on puisse voir ton costume et que tu puisses profiter de la fête quand même.

-Sans compter que ce sera plus simple pour aller dormir avec Mina. se moqua Denki. Et toi Bakugo c'est quoi ton costume ?

-Jason Vooreehs.

-C'est qui ? Un banquier ?

-C'est le tueur de Vendredi 13, débilos. grogna le blond. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fout Deku merde ! Il est en retard, faut qu'on se prépare et on ne va pas l'attendre dix mille ans.

-Dites ce n'est pas lui là-bas ? dit Denki en tendant le cou et en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir la silhouette qui se profilait au bout de la rue.

Les trois autres l'imitèrent et suivirent la progression de l'individu qui se rapprochait. Sa démarche rappelait effectivement celle de Midoriya. Mais ses cheveux ne formaient pas l'habituelle broussaille verte mal peignée de leur ami. Non, ses cheveux étaient rasés aux tempes et formaient une iroquoise dont les mèches vertes et grises tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses épaules couvertes d'un manteau de cuir clouté. Son visage était couvert d'un maquillage effrayant, formant à l'aide de blanc et de noir la figure sinistre d'un crâne. Un pantalon lui aussi clouté et des grosses bottes coquées lui donnait l'apparence d'un punk revenu d'entre les morts et fraichement sorti de sa tombe.

Les quatre apprentis héros suivirent sa progression des yeux sans émettre un seul son. Puis, quand l'homme fût arrivé à leur hauteur, il se figea devant eux et les dévisagea sans dire un mot. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion et semblait ne pas pouvoir sourire. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'embarras, il parla.

-Ben dit donc les gars ça va ?

-Deku ? s'étonna Bakugo qui avait reconnu la voix de son ami. C'est toi ?

-Ben oui, qui voulez-vous que je sois ? Un zombie ?

Il y eût un nouveau silence plus court. Puis Denki et Eijiro explosèrent et se mirent à poser plusieurs questions en se coupant mutuellement la parole. Il fallut un « _Vos Gueules_ » musclé de la part de Bakugo pour les faire taire et recommencer leurs questions sur un ton moins excité.

-Comment t'as fait pour tes cheveux ? commença Eijiro, en regardant de plus près la coiffure étrange de son ami.

-Je suis allé à un coiffeur spécialisé, il utilise son quirk pour coiffer les gens. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il me les lisse et les fasse pousser un peu plus longs. Après il a coupé les contours à la tondeuse. Mais pas de soucis il pourra tout refaire pousser en quelques secondes et me refaire une coupe normale.

-Tu devrais garde cette coupe, c'est vachement plus classe comme ça. affirma Denki. On dirait un genre d'anti-héros façon Gang Orca. Comment t'a eu l'idée de faire un costume comme ça ?

-Oh ça c'est Kyoka. répondit Deku. Elle m'a fait découvrir un vieux groupe de punk qui s'habillait comme ça. J'ai juste copié le look du chanteur. Par contre ce maquillage est atroce à porter, c'est un des nouveaux produits fait à partir de dérivé de quirk, il tiendrait même s'il passait sous un orage. La contrepartie chiante, c'est que je n'arrive pas à bouger les joues et j'ai du mal à ouvrir la bouche. C'est comme un masque directement collé à la peau.

-Où tu as trouvé ces produits dérivés de quirk ? demanda Shoto. Je croyais que c'était que des produits complètements expérimentaux qui ne marchaient jamais. Ma sœur avait acheté des lunettes spéciales sensé l'aider à lire plus vite et elles ont explosées quand elle les a sortis du colis de livraison.

-Oui ça a bien évolué, je me tiens au courant sur les sites spécialisés. J'avais vu dans un article que certains criminels utilisaient des masques comme le mien pour se camoufler, alors je surveille les possibles applications possibles pour savoir comment réagir dans ce genre de cas.

Denki poussa un soupire en entendant cette dernière phrase.

-Roh Deku tu penses trop aux cours. râla-t-il. C'est une soirée, pas un stage d'entreprise. On va faire une soirée avec de l'alcool, avec l'herbe que j'ai caché dans la roue de secours, en mangeant à se faire péter le bide et camper avec nos copines.

-De l'herbe dans la roue de secours ? répéta Shoto qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

-Je n'ai pas de copine Denki. soupira Deku.

-T'a fait QUOI à ma roue de secours putain de grille-pain ! hurla Bakugo en attrapant Denki par le col de sa veste.

-Hé mec, ce n'est pas ma faute, tu m'as dit de cacher ça bien ! se défendit le blondinet en essayant de repousser les mains explosives de Bakugo. C'est super discret dans les roues de secours ! J'ai vu ça dans un vieux film, tu découpes les flans pour y cacher le matos et c'est tranquille.

-Découper les… Putain de bordel d'abruti des abysses ! cria l'explosif sur patte en virant au rouge le plus menaçant. On fait comment si on a un accident !? Tu sais combien ça coûte un pneu d'une bagnole de 2010 ?!

Quelques minutes de patience et de négociation furent nécessaires pour calmer Bakugo et l'empêcher de rôtir le pauvre Denki qui pensait avoir fait de son mieux. Heureusement que les parents de Bakugo n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leurs travails respectifs, sans doute n'auraient-ils pas apprécier de savoir que leur fils avait chargé son ami de cacher les deux kilos de beuh qui étaient prévus pour la soirée.

Shoto qui n'avait jamais fumé et ne comptait pas commencer ce soir, alla discuter un peu avec Midoriya. D'abord pour parler un peu de son costume, puis pour évoquer des banalités sur les cours avant de dériver sur des sujets plus personnels quand ils virent que Bakugo essayait toujours de tuer Denki.

-Dit, tous à l'heure quand tu disais que tu n'avais pas de copine, commença Shoto sur le ton de la confidence. C'était vrai ? Je croyais que tu avais commencé à te rapprocher de Tsuyu. Vous n'étiez pas au cinéma le week-end dernier ? Momo m'a dit que vous deviez voir un film romantique.

Le visage déjà figé de Midoriya sembla se figer un peu plus alors que son regard partait dans une autre direction.

-Ouais on y est allé… C'était bien, vraiment bien. On avait du pop-corn, un bon film qu'on voulait tous les deux voir et puis… Et puis rien du tout, le film est passé, il s'est terminé, on est sorti et on est rentré chez nous… Il s'est juste… rien passé en fait. J'attendais une occasion qui n'est jamais venue.

-Tu ne devrais pas abandonner comme ça. répondit Shoto après l'avoir écouté calmement. J'étais comme toi quand j'essayais de sortir avec Momo. Tu hésites, tu te demandes ce que tu devrais faire, comment serait le meilleur moyen de lui demander de sortir avec toi sans que ce soit gênant si elle refuse. A un moment va falloir prendre une bouffée de courage et y aller. Parce que dans le cas contraire les choses n'avanceront jamais.

-Tu penses que je devrais réessayer ? demanda Midoriya en prenant un air penseur qui donnait à son maquillage un air encore plus réel. Il devenait avec cet artifice beaucoup moins lisible. D'habitude, il suffisait de regarder Deku pour savoir à quoi il pensait, il avait ses mimiques bien à lui. Mais là, caché derrière un maquillage inhabituel, toute sa personnalité semblait impactée.

Shoto se fit la réflexion que ça pourrait peut-être jouer dans sa faveur s'il devait faire sa déclaration à Tsuyu. Une _poker face _parfaite qui camouflerait les pantomimes paniqués qui agitait le visage de Deku chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler avec la jeune héroïne.

-Tu devrais vraiment réessayer. affirma Shoto. Ne va pas forcément directement vers elle si tu n'es pas à l'aise. Attend un peu que la soirée commence et viens lui parler progressivement. Si le courant passe bien, et je crois que c'est le cas entre toi et elle, prenez un moment pour vous éloigner, histoire de parler sans subir les hurlements de Denki et la musique de bourrin de Bakugo. Alors, là ce sera le moment de parler un peu plus sérieusement. Tu lui dis franchement qu'elle te plait et tu attends la réponse.

Deku écouta son ami et trouva l'idée pas trop mauvaise. Enfin c'était toujours mieux que rien et il fallait bien qu'il se décide un jour à avancer. Un clair de lune lors d'une soirée d'Halloween serait toujours mieux pour une déclaration que le centre-ville en pleine heure de pointe.

-Tu m'étonnes Todoroki. répondit-il d'une voix rendu plus grave que d'habitude par le maquillage. De tous les mecs de la classe, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée que ça puisse être toi qui me pousse à me déclarer à Tsuyu. Sans vouloir te vexer, ça a plutôt mis du temps entre Momo et toi non ?

« _Et un home-run dans les dents _» pensa Shoto.

-C'est vrai que ça a trainé… admit le bicolore. Mais justement, j'étais dans la même situation que toi. Je n'osais pas, je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est aussi vrai qu'il a fallut que je voie la déclaration complètement gênante de Denki à Kyoka pour me dire que je ne risquais rien.

-Tu veux dire la déclaration complètement endormie au milieu du cours de Aizawa ? Alors qu'il ronflait comme une locomotive ?

-Celle-là même ! Je me suis dit que je ne pourrais jamais faire plus gênant que le « _nghia embrasser… Kyoka_ » qui est tombé en plein milieu d'un moment de silence. En fait c'est surtout la baffe que Jiro lui a décollé quand elle a compris que toute la classe avait entendu qui était gênant.

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça… soupira Midoriya. Bon on va empêcher Bakugo de tuer Denki, parce que là ça doit bien faire dix minutes qu'il ne se calme pas.

Shoto leva les yeux au ciel en expirant bruyamment.

-Il va bien falloir, les autres vont nous tuer si on est en retard. Je bloque les jambes de Bakugo avec mon quirk et tu le ceintures ?

-Comme la dernière fois. Rit Midoriya en activant son quirk.

_Voiture de Momo, 19h30._

Les cinq filles, en route vers la fête, discutaient depuis d'une heure de tout et de rien. De la fête, des cours, des garçons et de tant d'autres choses qui pouvaient apparaitre promptement dans une conversation. Elles avaient toutes revêtues leur costume avant de partir. Ce qui donnait aux automobilistes qui les croisaient, la surprenante impression d'avoir fais face à un carrosse rempli de princesses démoniaques.

Momo, qui conduisait en suivant rigoureusement le code de la route, était vêtue d'une robe rouge longue, semblable à celle que l'on pouvait voir à un bal très huppé. Son maquillage lui, n'avait rien à voir avec une celui qui aurait habituellement accompagné sa tenue. Il reprenait celui d'un arlequin de théâtre, un aplat de blanc sur lequel venait se greffer deux traits longs verticaux au niveau des yeux. Une touche savante de rouge à lèvres accentuait les recoins de ses lèvres pour sculpter un sourire perpétuellement moqueur et un minuscule cœur, semblable à celui d'une carte de jeu, ornait sa joue.

Kyoka, qui se tenait en bonne copilote sur le siège passager, avait coiffée ses cheveux au gel fort, sculptant les filaments noirs en une iroquoise punk très rebelle. Un lourd perfecto en cuir, relevé de clous brillants venait donner à ses épaules une nouvelle épaisseur. Un short noir d'où s'échappaient des collants rayés et une lourde paire de bottes venaient donner un sens à l'inscription peinte en lettres folles sur son tee-shirt : _Punk's Not Dead_.

À l'arrière de la voiture, se tenaient Tsuyu, Ochako et Mina qui formaient un trio tout aussi explosif, à mi-chemin entre le film d'horreur et le _buddy movie_. Ochako au milieu, dans son costume d'infirmière meurtrière, riait sans se soucier du fait que le faux sang qui avait coulé de ses lèvres jusqu'au blanc immaculé de sa tenue lui donnait l'air d'une tueuse psychopathe.

À ses côtés, Mina semblait sortir d'un livre de science-fiction post-apocalyptique. Une grande combinaison bleue à la texture délicate comme la soie lui couvrait le corps de chevilles jusqu'au cou. C'était Momo que la lui avait créée en suivant un modèle que lui avait donnée son ami. De sortes que Mina semblait réellement sortie d'un vaisseau spatial venu d'une autre galaxie.

Tsuyu elle, semblait préférer les enfers mexicains plutôt que l'espace. Elle arborait un grand maquillage traditionnel de _Santa muerte_. Les motifs noirs couvraient son visage et lui donnait une expression grave. Une longue robe à corset violette et une parure de soie noir autour de son cou lui donnait l'air d'une jeune femme surgi de plusieurs siècles dans le passé. Une demoiselle victorienne et morbide. Ses cheveux étaient rehaussés en chignon dans lequel était coincé une rose du même mauve sombre que sa robe.

Dans l'ensembles elles étaient toutes ravies de leurs costumes, elles y avaient réfléchi longtemps à l'avance. En fait, depuis que l'idée d'une gigantesque fête avec toute la classe spécialement pour Halloween avait été créé.

-C'est officiel ! annonça Mina d'un ton grave après avoir lu le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir. Mineta ne viendra pas à la soirée, Aizawa le garde jusqu'à dimanche en retenue.

-Sans rire. répondit Jiro d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Avec toutes les conneries qu'il a faites, ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas de retenues jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-C'est quand même un peu triste non ? soupira Ochako. On devait être toute la classe réunie pour cette soirée… Même si c'est Mineta, c'est dommage. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on arrive à se voir tous ensemble en dehors des cours. Tous le monde à toujours des trucs à faire à un moment ou un autre.

-Je te rappelle que c'est parce qu'il a caché des caméras dans nos vestiaires qu'il ne peut pas venir Ochako. déclara sans la moindre pitié Tsuyu. Heureusement que Bakugo l'a attrapé avant qu'on rentre de la séance d'entrainement. Tu peux dire merci à ton petit copain sur ce coup-là.

-C'est vrai qu'on a eu de la chance. continua Momo. Si monsieur dynamite n'étais pas allé vérifier pourquoi il mettait vingt minutes à revenir des toilettes, on aurait servi de vidéo érotique pour Mineta. Beurk j'ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Et puis s'il était venu, il aurait sans doute essayé de nous tripoter et se serait fait rôtir par Shoto ou Bakugo.

-Même Denki est moins crade à côté de lui. grogna Kyoka. Et pourtant mon petit copain est un sacré crétin. Vous savez ce que ce débile profond a fait l'autre jour ? Il a foutu la prise du grille-pain dans sa bouche parce qu'il avait la flemme de la rebrancher.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire. La bêtise de Denki et sa flemmardise était presque aussi légendaires que la perversité de Mineta. Kyoka ne passait jamais plus de deux jours sans se plaindre d'une nouvelle débilité qu'il commettait. A croire qu'il souffrait d'un syndrome de Peter Pan beaucoup trop avancé qui lui garantissait d'avoir les mêmes capacités cognitives qu'un gamin.

-Arrête de rire Ochako, je suis sûre que ça doit être pire avec Bakugo mais que tu n'oses jamais nous dire ce qu'il fait. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que vous finiriez ensemble et maintenant que c'est fait je me demande comment tu arrives à supporter son caractère de chien de l'enfer.

-En vrai il est plutôt calme. déclara Ochako pour défendre son petit ami. Quand on est ensemble, juste tous les deux, il est très souvent silencieux, comme s'il appréciait simplement d'être avec moi. Même quand on parle il est beaucoup plus posé et réfléchit. Je crois que c'est une facette de lui-même qu'il n'aime pas montrer et qui reste trop souvent enfouie en lui.

-Il doit vraiment être dingue de toi pour se dévoiler comme ça. observa Momo. C'est comme avec Shoto en fait, quand on se fréquentais juste en tant que camarades, c'était difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. À réfléchir à des dizaines de trucs compliqués. Mais depuis qu'on est ensemble j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est ouvert, je peux pratiquement savoir ce qu'il pense à chaque instant. C'est un peu flippant non ?

-Pas vraiment. Répondit Tsuyu après avoir réfléchit un instant. Ça veut juste dire que tu es tombé sur le bon gars. Mettons que tu sortes avec un autre gars que Shoto, mais que tu n'arrives pas à savoir ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il veut. C'est compliqué de construire une vraie relation. Votre histoire ne va pas durer bien longtemps s'il n'y a pas de réelle complicité entre vous.

-Pas faux. approuva Jiro. Mais en parlant de relation qui se construit, comment ça s'est passé ton rendez-vous ciné avec Midoriya ?

A ces mots, la jeune héroïne se raidit et son maquillage mexicain lui donna l'air subitement beaucoup plus triste.

-Quoi j'ai dit une connerie ?

-Non Kyoka, c'est juste… Qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-Comment ça rien du tout ? interrompit Ochako. Il t'a posé un lapin ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Deku pourtant.

-Non, il est venu. Il avait même quinze minutes d'avances et il a acheté les places, le pop-corn et les boissons en attendant que j'arrive. C'était super, on discutait tranquillement, le film était marrant. Mais quand on est sorti, j'ai senti une sorte de gêne étrange. J'ai cru qu'il allait me proposer d'aller boire un verre ou de se promener, peut-être même qu'il voulait m'embrasser. Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé, il est parti, je suis partie et on ne s'est pas revu depuis.

Ses quatre camarades suivirent l'histoire sans un mot et sitôt que Tsuyu eût finie, elles se mirent toute à évoquer plusieurs possibilités quant à cette fin de rendez-vous calamiteuse.

-C'est Deku, c'est évident qu'il n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas. maugréa Mina. Tu aurais dû te jeter à son cou et l'embrasser, je suis sûre que c'est tout ce qui manquait.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre non plus Mina. rappela Tsuyu qui n'avait pas le même entrain que sa camarade à la peau rose.

-Mais c'est vrai que c'était mal parti pour que Midoriya t'embrasse ou prenne une autre initiative. remarqua Momo. C'est un timide maladif, tout le monde le sait dans la classe. Déjà ça a dû lui demander beaucoup de courage de te proposer ce rendez-vous. Peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas prêt à aller plus loin. Simplement il doit vouloir prendre son temps, ne pas essayer de te brusquer ou autre.

-Tu devrais profiter de la soirée pour lui en parler. assura Ochako. Trouve un moment dans la soirée où tu peux l'isoler et le cuisiner, discuter, approfondir, conclure… et plus si affinité. D'ailleurs dans le doute tu as des préservatifs ?

\- Ochako ! s'insurgea Tsuyu. Il n'a pas osé m'embrasser au premier rendez-vous, en admettant qu'on arrive à parler, tu ne trouves pas que c'est aller un peu vite en besogne ?

-L'amour va toujours trop vite en besogne. énonça Mina d'une voix de prophétesse. Mais une fois que tu seras dans ses bras, parce qu'on s'assurer que ça arrive, tu vas vite de rendre compte qu'il existe plus de pensées cochonnes à propos de Deku que ce que tu veux bien croire. Alors là tu seras bien contente qu'on ait pensé à toi parce que ça évitera que tu te retrouves avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir !

-Un quoi ? demanda Kyoka.

-C'est une vieille expression pour dire finir en cloque. répondit Mina. Bref Tsuyu, tu vas profiter de cette super fête d'Halloween pour conclure avec notre champion du monde de la timidité. C'est le moment et l'endroit idéal ! Loin de nos parents, loin des profs, perdus au beau milieu de la campagne sans personne pour nous déranger. Il y aura un clair de lune dans une clairière et vous vous embrasserez !

-Faut que tu arrêtes de regarder des comédie romantiques Mina. soupira Kyoka. Tu veux quoi pour compléter le tableau ? Un carrosse, des montagnes de roses et un orchestre qui joue une valse ? Soit réaliste un peu.

-Hey je suis juste une fille romantique moi !

\- « Romantique » ? Je te rappelle quand même que quand toi, tu t'es déclarée à Kirishima, tu lui as juste sauté dessus pour lui rouler une galoche devant la moitié de la classe.

-C'était romantique ! C'était le besoin d'exprimer mes sentiments de la façon la plus viscéralement amoureuse et passionnée possible.

-Non pas du tout. C'était clairement une agression sexuelle.

Les deux filles prirent rapidement tout l'espace sonore disponible avec leur dispute. L'opération « Deku » s'oubliant petit à petit alors que Momo continuait de conduire en faisant mine d'ignorer la joute verbale que s'étaient lancées ses deux amis. Tsuyu profita de ce brusque changement de conversation pour réfléchir silencieusement.

Elle n'avait jamais été une fille très bavarde. Surtout en ce qui concernait les rapports amoureux. Mais les paroles de ses amies lui restaient en tête. Elle se demanda ce qui se serait passé si elle avait retenu Deku ce jour-là. Peut-être auraient-ils pu aller à ce joli café, à côté du cinéma pour discuter. Peut-être auraient-ils bu un thé ou un café pendant de longues heures. Peut-être auraient-ils prolongé ce rendez-vous jusqu'à tard le soir, se promenant dans les rues silencieuses.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivée parce qu'elle avait pris peur. Parce que la possible idée que Midoriya la repousse lui était insoutenable. Pourtant rien n'arriverait si elle n'avait pas le courage d'avancer. Si elle était devenue une héroïne, c'était pour sauver les gens dans le besoin, pour pouvoir combattre ce qui plus jeune l'avait effrayée. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, une vie heureuse qui peut-être, si le béguin qu'elle croyait partager avec Deku existait réellement, peut-être alors pouvait elle rêver de plus…

_Nulle part sur rien, lieu de la fête, 20h30._

La dernière voiture, celle qui contenait Sato, Ojiro, Hakagure et Koda, était arrivée alors que les autres avaient déjà finis de s'installer. Iida en tant que bon élève et monomaniaque assumé de l'ordre et de la discipline, courait dans tous les sens, enfoncé dans son costume d'Halloween Jack, pour essayer d'aider. Ce qui bien entendu énervait Bakugo qui hurlait déjà à en perdre la voix.

Ils avaient élu résidence au milieu d'une forêt, en périphérie d'un réseau de sentiers de marches. Un endroit qu'avait repéré Midoriya sur une brochure de tourisme. Une bonne dizaine de tentes étaient plantées en rond et Todoroki commençait à allumer le grand feu de bois qui allait servir à faire les grillades. Kyoka installait un gros ampli sur lequel elle avait branchée une playlist rock, Koda prévenait les animaux présents dans le coin grâce à son quirk pour qu'ils puissent s'éloigner du boucan à venir. Fumikage avait lui grimpé aux arbres, et avec l'aide de Sero, il attacha une grande bâche destinée à les protéger d'une possible averse.

Ce rassemblement était bien organisé, mais il aurait pu effrayer des randonneurs tardifs. Car les fêtes d'adolescents déguisés en monstres divers ne sont généralement pas détaillées dans les brochures touristiques. Heureusement pour les élèves de Yuei, personne d'assez misanthrope n'arpentait la forêt à cette heure. Chacun d'entre eux avait pris soin de se trouver un costume décent. Certains comme Shoji ou Fumikage, avaient fait le choix de n'user que de quelques artifices mineurs. Un masque de bouche en forme de crocs acérés pour le premier et une longue cape noire pour le second. D'autres comme Iida et Sero avaient opté pour des costumes traditionnels : avec son maquillage vert et le faux boulon planté dans sa tête, le strict délégué faisait un parfait Frankenstein. Son autre camarade avait profité de son quirk pour se crée un costume de momie très convaincant.

L'ambiance était festive. Libérés après des mois de travails acharnés et d'entrainements, les apprentis héros pouvaient enfin se détendre et profiter d'une soirée paisible. Denki avait déjà une bière et un pétard à la main. Bakugo l'ayant pardonné en échange d'un remboursement complet de sa roue de secours déchiquetée, le blondinet étourdi profitait d'une place de choix sur les genoux de sa petite amie.

Midoriya de son côté, attendait une occasion de parler avec Tsuyu. Pour l'heure il regardait danser les flammes qui grillait lentement les saucisses et les bouts de viandes. C'était une hypnose étrange qui le gardait assis sur sa chaise. L'odeur de grillade emplissait l'air et venait se confondre avec celle de l'herbe que fumait Denki.

-Tu veux une bière Deku ? demanda Ochako qui ramenait un pack depuis la voiture de Momo.

-Je préfère attendre d'avoir mangé. J'ai risque de finir KO beaucoup trop vite sinon. répondit-il, en bon élève modèle.

-C'est bien Midoriya ! intervient Iida en apparaissant soudainement comme un pop-up publicitaire. Il faut toujours contenir sa consommation d'alcool et vérifier à bien manger, bien se réhydrater lorsqu'on doit boire !

-Iida tu peux venir par ici ? demanda Bakugo d'une voix étrangement calme.

Le grand Frankenstein à lunettes se tourna vers lui, l'air visiblement ravi qu'on demande son aide. Mais Bakugo n'avait pas besoin de lui pour quoique ce soit. À la place, il lui enfonça une bouteille de vodka directement dans la bouche et le força à en boire plusieurs gorgées. Iida tenta bien de se dégager, mais Bakugo avait une poigne de bucheron. Quand la torture eût durée assez longtemps à son goût, le tortionnaire lâcha sa victime qui alla recracher brusquement ce qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé.

-Wow du calme Bakugo ! s'alarma Eijiro. Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? Il va être minable avant même le début de la soirée.

Le blond regarda son ami avec un regard de sadique qui perça le masque de Hockey qui constituait son costume.

-Je n'ai pas envie de passer une soirée à écouter des discours de rigueurs et de bonne moralité alors que c'est la première fois depuis je ne sais combien de temps qu'on peut réellement se marrer. Alors je règle le souci de la manière la plus simple possible. Bon, je vais me rouler un joint et boire un grand verre de whisky. Venez me chercher quand Iida vomira ses tripes, je ne veux pas rater le spectacle.

Illustrant son propos, il s'en alla en ricanant.

-Bon ben je suppose que je vais prendre une bière finalement. lâcha Midoriya qui craignait de subir le même sort que le délégué de la classe.

Ochako lui tendit une bouteille et alla retrouver Bakugo pour lui passer un savon. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sa petite copine qu'elle tolèrerait qu'il fasse boire de force l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Sero et Koda allèrent aider Iida qui toussait de plus en plus fort. Deku bu une gorgée de liquide amer et regarda Ochako se prendre le bec avec son petit copain. Ils avaient tout du couple qui s'engueule pour la forme avant de se réconcilier dans de langoureux baisers. L'image de Bakugo en tueur de film et Ochako en infirmière sanglante rendait la scène réellement amusante, comme une pièce de théâtre quotidien colorée façon Halloween.

Deku bût une autre gorgée, derrière son maquillage, il était extrêmement calme. C'était comme si ce masque de peinture arrivait à contenir son habituel trop plein d'émotion. Une étude qu'il avait vu sur les super-vilains lui revenait en tête, elle était composée de plus anciennes études qui observais le changement de comportement chez les porteurs de masques. Cela remontait aux anciennes tribus indiennes ou océaniques qui semblaient être plus facilement enclin à la violence lorsqu'ils portaient un masque.

Même s'il ne se sentait pas agité d'envie meurtrières soudaines, Deku comprenait la sensation que cela provoquait. Quand il s'était vu dans un miroir après avoir fini de se maquiller, il avait sursauté bêtement tant cela le changeait. Dans la rue les gens qu'il avait croisé avaient été effrayé, même si on était le jour d'Halloween. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon, et il en tirait une certaine confiance qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu.

Denki et Shoto vinrent se poser à côté de lui, coupant court à ses réflexions.

-Les côtes de porc sont bientôt prêtes ? demanda le blond

-Je crois que tu peux commencer à en prendre une ou deux, mais tu devrais attendre que ce soit bien cuit c'est meilleur. répondit Deku d'une voix rendue grave à causes de ses joues immobilisées.

-On dirait que tu as choisi le poste de rôtisseur en chef. Remarqua Shoto.

-C'est juste parce que les autres sont occupés, je vais rester ici un peu et puis… je pense que je vais aller parler avec Tsuyu quand la soirée aura vraiment commencé.

-Aia ! Prions le Dieu de l'alcool. s'écria avec joie Denki. Il a béni Izuku et l'a débarrassé de sa timidité.

-Je suis à ma première bière ! objecta le principal intéressé. Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de rester indéfiniment coincer dans un entre-deux où rien n'arrive et rien n'avance. Je ne vais quand même pas passer la fin de notre scolarité à l'éviter juste parce que je n'arrive pas à lui parler.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Denki. Moi c'est ce que je fais quand Kyoka veut m'engueuler. Je me cache pendant trois jours dans la chambre de Kirishima et j'attend que la tempête passe. Bon c'est vrai que ça peut durer longtemps des fois, le mois dernier j'ai cramé son lecteur CD sans faire exprès, j'ai dû me planquer pendant une semaine pour qu'elle ne m'arrache pas la gorge avec les dents.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec un air désespéré.

-Ben quoi ? Comment tu fais Shoto si tu t'engueule avec Momo ?

-On ne se dispute jamais. répondit Shoto l'air placide. Sans doute parce que moi je ne fais pas autant de conneries que toi. Quand bien même ça arriverait, je pense qu'on discuterait simplement. Comme des adultes doivent le faire en fait. Si tu passes ton temps à échapper à la personne que tu aimes simplement parce que tu veux éviter une dispute, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Faudrait aussi que tu arrêtes d'utiliser ton quirk sur n'importe quoi, ça aiderait pas mal, surtout si ça détruit _ses_ affaires.

Midoriya opina du chef et fini sa bouteille d'une traite. L'ivresse le gagnait plus vite que prévu, elle montait dans son crâne et faisait battre ses tempes. La moindre pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était immédiatement remplacée par une autre, puis encore par une autre. C'était comme une méditation en accéléré qui ne lui laissait pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait ou de retenir des raisonnements constructifs.

Iida, lui, était allongé dans sa tente quelques mètres plus loin, et semblait être dans un état similaire bien que plus violent. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper des mots inarticulés et il fixait le ciel les yeux grands ouverts. Mieux valait éviter de finir comme lui, la fête était sans doute déjà finie pour lui. Vodka 1 Iida 0.

Autour d'eux, les autres bavardaient joyeusement, échangeant chacun sur leurs idées de costume et buvant quelques bières. Deku observait le spectacle de loin et laissait le temps défiler en observant un peu tout ce qui se passait. De temps en temps il retournait la viande qui cuisait et soufflait pour raviver les flammes. Ses camarades étaient tous d'excellente humeur et même les plus renfermés comme Shoto ou Fumikage prenaient le temps de réellement s'intéresser aux discutions et de se relaxer. Mina improvisait une danse sur des rythmes latins et elle tentait d'apprendre à Eijiro les premières bases du break dancing. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de l'imiter, mais il semblait être subitement devenu très maladroit, au contraire de ce qu'il pouvait montrer dans les entrainements de combat.

Mais il y avait surtout une personne sur laquelle le regard de Midoriya se portait tout particulièrement. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait de Tsuyu. Le jeune homme avait été surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué de son costume de dame de la mort mexicaine. Il la trouvait absolument superbe dans sa robe violette et son visage, peint de motifs complexes alternants le noir et le blanc. Cela semblait lui donner un air bien plus calme et noble, à la limite entre une attitude snob et solennelle. Depuis le début de la soirée toutefois, leurs seules interactions s'étaient résumées à un compliment réciproque sur le costume de l'autre. Puis ils avaient été séparés lors de l'installation du campement, et maintenant Deku la regardait discuter calmement avec Ochako.

« Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte de tout ce qui la rend si belle. » pensa-t-il. « On dirait que chaque petit mouvement, chaque petite action est empreinte d'une personnalité forte. Elle ne hausse pas le ton quand elle s'énerve mais sa voix change de ton subtilement quand c'est le cas. Quand elle est heureuse on le sent dans son attitude, elle devient plus douce et moins pince-sans rire. Les accents de ses mots, la façon dont elle bouge à l'air si profondément imprégné de sa personnalité. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir l'air aussi assuré qu'elle. »

Momo arriva près du feu pour grapiller de quoi manger. Coupant les pensées nébuleuses de l'apprenti héros. Izuku lui servit une assiette bien garnie, connaissant l'appétit naturel de sa camarade, qui commença à dévorer son repas avec empressement.

-Merci Midoriya. Avec les costumes que j'ai crée pour Mina, Tsuyu et Ochako, je commençais vraiment à manquer d'énergie.

-Pas de soucis. répondit ce dernier. C'est toi qui as créé leurs costumes ? Félicitation c'est du très beau travail.

-Le tien n'est pas mal non plus. contra-t-elle. Les costumes c'était facile pour moi, une fois qu'on me donne le modèle je sais à peu près quoi faire avec mon quirk. Surtout qu'on avait du temps et qu'elles m'avaient données les détails en avance. Ce n'est pas comme dans un entrainement où je dois tout crée très rapidement. Toi par contre tu as dû y passer beaucoup de temps. Entre les vêtements, les cheveux et le maquillage, le résultat et vraiment très réussi.

-Oh ce n'était rien de très compliqué. bafouilla ce dernier, un peu gêné. Une fois que j'avais trouvé l'idée, c'était assez vite fait. Ma mère m'a bien aidé pour le maquillage, sans elle j'aurais sans doute ressemblé à un squelette de foire foraine.

-Oui je comprends, quand on a fait celui de Tsuyu c'était un vrai enfer. Heureusement qu'une des domestiques de la maison a pu nous aider. Sans elle je crois que ça aurait été un vrai massacre.

Midoriya pouffa en écoutant l'anecdote.

-Oui c'est une vraie réussite. Déclara-t-il en regardant encore une fois la fille dont il était tombé terriblement amoureux.

Momo capta ce regard, celui d'un romantique bien trop timide pour aller se déclarer même après avoir bu. Ochako avait eu raison de dire que ces deux-là avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé quand vous êtes allé au cinéma ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Deku, qui reprenait une bière, faillit s'étrangler en entendant la question.

-Tu es au courant de ça ? dit-il avec difficulté.

-Bien sûr, Tsuyu nous a prévenu dès que tu l'as invité au cinéma. Elle était ravie que tu l'invites. C'était surprenant de ta part. Sans vouloir être méchante, tu as plutôt des difficultés quand il s'agit de ce genre de question.

-Quelles questions ?

-Les questions d'amour Midoriya. Je veux dire par là que c'est évident que Tsuyu te plait. Vous allez très bien ensemble, vous êtes tous les deux bosseurs, sérieux, voués à devenir de très grands héros. Mais plus que ça, on voit qu'entre vous, ce n'est pas que de la camaraderie ou une amitié proche. Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes tous les deux attirés l'un par l'autre. Ce qu'il y a entre vous va plus loin que la simple fréquentation, vous avez une vraie alchimie et pas que dans le cadre de vos études. C'est ce que je retrouve entre Shoto et moi. Quelque chose de subtil dont on ne se rend pas toujours compte mais qui petit à petit prend une place importante dans ta vie. L'amour n'a rien de facile. Des gens se marient par sécurité, d'autres sortent ensemble pour s'occuper, d'autres n'arrivent qu'à enchainer les relations sans lendemain. Trouver la bonne personne c'est rare et ça doit pouvoir te rendre plus fort et plus heureux. D'où ma question, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé ?

-Parce que tu as beau me dire tout ça Momo, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si ce qu'il y a entre nous est aussi tangible que ça. J'ai toujours trop pensé et ça m'a fait défaut dans beaucoup de cas, particulièrement dans les relations sociales. J'imaginais trop, je déduisais trop et comme je n'avais pas de quirk, c'était difficile de m'intégrer au milieu des railleries. Yuei c'est la première fois que j'ai pu me sentir vraiment heureux. C'est une sensation qui fait un bien fou. Mais je me rends compte que j'ignore encore beaucoup de chose, que je pourrais faire plus, que je ne suis pas encore totalement intégré dans un monde qui, plus jeûne, m'a rejeté. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite copine ou même de crush, les filles se moquaient aussi méchamment de moi que les garçons. Alors quand le film à fini, j'étais perdu parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Surtout je ne voulais pas forcer Tsuyu, c'est une pensée qui m'horrifie. Je vois les agresseurs qu'on doit arrêter au quotidien, je ne veux en rien être semblable à eux.

-La différence majeure entre ce genre de personne et toi, Deku, c'est que tu es foncièrement quelqu'un de gentil. Et que peu importe ce qui se passera, moi et toute la classe, on sait que tu seras toujours là pour nous. Alors prend un moment pour aller dire ce que tu ressens à Tsuyu.

Midoriya allait répondre qu'il avait déjà prévu de le faire, mais Denki arriva soudainement, coupant la conversation.

-Bon les gars vous n'allez pas discuter toute la soirée ! Faut faire la fête. Prend un pétard Deku et fume mon grand tu vas sentir les miracles de la plante de dieu mon gars ! Momo, faut que tu nous crée une boule disco, on va faire un remake de _Thriller _avec Bakugo !

Le blond attrapa la déléguée par la main et dans le même mouvement, déposa une longue cigarette entre les doigts de Midoriya qui n'eût pas le temps de refuser alors que la pile électrique s'éloignait déjà. Momo se tourna et lui lança un « _n'oublie pas_ » silencieux avant de suivre Denki là où les autres dansaient.

Deku n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie. Même pas des cigarettes en chocolat. Pourtant, après quelques instants d'hésitations, il alluma le tube blanc rempli d'herbe et de tabac avec une branche provenant du feu.

Il inspira une grande bouffée comme il avait si souvent vu les cow-boys le faire dans des films. Puis il toussa brutalement lorsqu'il sentit sa gorge et ses poumons s'irriter violemment au contact de la fumée.

« Merde comment Denki fait pour fumer ça, c'est atroce » pensa-t-il.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il essaya à nouveau, plus précautionneusement cette fois.

Au lieu d'inspirer une pleine bouffée, il ne laissa qu'un mince filet d'air filer entre ses lèvres et le laissa flotter dans sa bouche avant de le recracher. Cela le brûla encore, mais moins que la première fois. Après quelques répétitions, il pût fumer en inspirant un peu plus mais ses poumons ne s'acclimataient toujours pas à la sensation de brûlure. C'était une lutte contre la douleur à chaque inhalation, d'une certaine manière, cela lui faisait penser aux entrainements que lui avait infligé All Might ou EraserHead pour supporter la puissance de son quirk. Mais au lieu de sentir ses muscles se contracter et gémir sous l'effort, il sentait grimper petit à petit une sensation de sérénité dans son crâne.

« Finalement ce n'est pas si mal, une fois qu'on arrive à ne pas tousser » se dit-il.

-Midoriya ça va ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il releva la tête un peu brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise, il n'avait pas vu Tsuyu arriver. Elle s'était glissée à côté de lui sans qu'il la remarque et une familière sensation de panique fit son apparition. Il la camoufla autant qu'il pût, un peu gêné d'être surpris en train de fumer.

-Oh oui… Oui ça va Tsuyu, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que… Denki m'a donné ça et m'a dit de le fumer alors j'essaye mais ça brûle la gorge. Alors j'y vais petite bouffée par petite bouffée.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

-Denki t'a forcé à fumer un joint ?

-Oh non il ne m'a pas forcé. répondit précipitamment Deku et tentant de contrôler ses mots qui sortaient plus aigus qu'il ne le voulait. Mais tu le connais, c'est le genre de gars qui veut que tous le monde s'amuse, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais tester, au moins pour ce soir.

-Ce n'était pas obligatoire non plus. Rétorqua Tsuyu.

-Je sais bien mais j'avais envie d'essayer, au moins pour savoir ce que ça fait. Voir les différents effets.

-On m'a dit que ça rendait lent et pas très assuré, c'est que tu ressens ?

-Je ne le définirais pas comme ça. commença Midoriya en essayant de rassembler ses esprits. C'est… étrange, je n'ai pas les mots exacts pour le décrire, j'ai juste l'impression d'être devenu… insouciant. Tu vois la lune ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle brille plus que d'habitude, comme si elle était plus détaillée, je n'avais jamais vu la lune sous cet angle, on dirait un grand bijou qui flotte dans le ciel.

Tsuyu fixa Midoriya du regard sans rien dire, une expression dubitative figée par son maquillage.

-Quand ils parlaient des gens qui se mettent à dire n'importe quoi, je crois que ceux qui m'ont parlés des effets de la drogue connaissent bien le sujet. répondit-elle d'une voix moralisatrice.

Là où il se serait auparavant senti gêné, Deku rit au lieu de rougir et de s'excuser platement. Finalement les effets, presque indécelables semblait l'avoir changé. C'était comme revenir à l'insouciance de son enfance.

-Tu veux voir ce que ça fait ? lui dit-il en tendant le mégot à moitié entamé.

C'était une idée à la con. Bien sûr que Tsuyu ne voulait pas fumer, il le savait. Elle était une fille sérieuse, forte et assurée qui ne se laisserait sans doute jamais avoir par les attraits d'un paradis artificiel lors d'un moment de faiblesse. Mais dans cette soirée d'Halloween, Deku se sentait pousser des ailes d'ange aux panaches noirs, sous la lune qu'il voyait dépasser dans une rivière d'étoile, tout semblait subitement devenir possible.

La jeune fille observa le mince tube de tabac et d'herbe roulé de façon compacte, comme si elle cherchait à déterminer ce que cela était réellement. Puis après un silence qui sembla bien long au milieu des rires de leurs amis, elle prit le mégot des mains de Deku.

-Pourquoi pas. dit-elle avant de fumer délicatement quelques bouffées.

Autour d'eux, leurs amis s'amusaient en buvant des verres de bières, en dansant sur les playlists rock composées par Jirou ou en se racontant des blagues que seul l'alcool permettait de rendre drôles.

Mais il s'était formé un ilot invisible autour de Tsuyu et Deku, quelque chose d'abstrait et pourtant concret. Comme si leur univers s'était soudainement séparé de celui où le reste du monde existait. Ils se contentaient de fumer et de se regarder par petits instants qu'aucun n'appuyait de peur de ne briser la magie du moment.

-Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. finit par dire Tsuyu. Mais je n'en fumerais pas souvent. C'est amer et ça brûle la gorge. Quand je pense que des gens peuvent en fumer toute la journée.

-C'est une question d'habitude je pense. répondit Midoriya avec un petit sourire.

-Sans doute… Dit Deku, j'ai une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner marcher un peu ? Bakugo et Denki commencent à faire trop de bruit, j'aimerais bien un peu de calme pour qu'on discute.

Le jeune se figea un instant, son maquillage camouflant son expression surprise. Il repassa la dernière phrase de la jeune fille dans sa tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Pendant la seconde suivante, une bonne dizaine de pensées lui virent éphémèrement à l'esprit. Mais aucune ne pût se concrétiser en action concrète. Alors ses mots sortirent tout seul pour répondre, mû par leur volonté propre :

-Bien sûr, pas de soucis.

Tsuyu se leva et il la suivit sans savoir s'il bougeait de son propre grès ou si son corps était passé en pilotage automatique. Tous les deux, ils s'éloignèrent entre les herbes et les arbres, profitant l'abri de la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Ils ne marchèrent pas loin, juste suffisamment pour que les cris et les rires de leurs amis ne deviennent une vague rumeur.

Une souche d'arbre morte leur procura un siège où ils s'assirent ensemble. Autour d'eux, la végétation bruissait au rythme de la mince brise d'automne qui s'était levée. En tendant l'oreille, ils pouvaient entendre quelques petits animaux autour d'eux, cachés dans les ombres. Sans doute les observaient-ils, eux, les deux jeunes gens à l'apparence de morts-vivants qui pénétraient dans leur maison.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé à la fin de notre rendez-vous ?

La question était sortie brusquement de la bouche de Tsuyu, mais elle sembla logique à Izuku, qui se doutait qu'elle finirait bien par arriver. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda. Elle semblait plus belle que jamais avec son maquillage éclairé par un rayon de lune. Deku comprit pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

-J'aurais dû ? demanda-t-il.

-Je pensais que c'est ce qui allait arriver. Ça me semblait le bon moment.

-Je n'ai jamais su quand c'était le bon moment. rit Deku d'un air amer. C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé le faire, parce que tu me plais Tsuyu. Tu me plais depuis un sacré bout de temps et j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, à me dire que je devrais te parler plus souvent, te proposer de sortir plus souvent, te dire tant de choses à propos de toi que je trouve merveilleuses. Quand je me suis retrouvé face à toi, j'avais envie de t'embrasser. C'étais une envie très forte mais… je me suis dégonflé. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment. En fait je crois que j'avais trop peur de faire ça, de me lancer et de t'embrasser. Parce que pour rien au monde je ne veux te faire de mal et il y avait un pourcentage de chance que je ne connaissais pas, que ça te fasse du mal. Ça pouvait être 99% ou 1%, je n'en savais strictement rien. Alors j'ai préféré… ne pas le faire simplement.

Tsuyu lui pris le menton délicatement pour l'empêcher de se détourner.

-Tu avais 100% de chance que ça me rende heureuse Izuku. murmura-t-elle sans se détourner de ses yeux. Tu es quelqu'un de sincèrement gentil, personne ne pourra jamais dire l'inverse. Arrête d'avoir peur et lance-toi. Sinon tu passeras ta vie à avoir peur. Fais tes choix et assume-les, tant pis pour ce qui viendra après, tu y feras face, je le sais. Et en ce qui me concerne, je vais assumer mes choix.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'approcha après avoir marquée un léger temps d'arrêt. Midoriya vit le baiser arriver et ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Il sentit ses lèvres venir se poser contre celles de Tsuyu. Son cerveau coupa toute autre information, se focalisant sur cette sensation.

Contrairement à ce que lui avait fait fumé Denki, Midoriya sût qu'il venait de devenir accro à cette nouvelle drogue. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire de plus. Profitant de leur petit monde de romance comme s'il allait subitement disparaitre la seconde d'après.

-Deku ? Tsuyu ? hurla soudain la voix de Kirishima au loin. Vous êtes où les gars ?

-Zut… râla à voix basse Tsuyu. On a dû s'absenter trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?

-Shoto sait déjà pour nous, enfin il savait qu'on allait sans doute s'éloigner un peu. révéla Izuku.

-Momo et les filles aussi. confia Tsuyu. En fait c'est même elles qui m'on donné l'idée de te prendre à part pour discuter.

Les deux se regardèrent un instant avant de rire.

-On est si prévisibles que ça ? demanda Midoriya.

-DEKU ! coupa la voix énervée de Bakugo. ARRÊTE D'EMBRASSER TA COPINE ET RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI !

-Je crois que tu as ta réponse. soupira Tsuyu.

-Bon ben je crois qu'on va devoir y retourner. dit le jeune homme en se levant.

-J'ai le droit à un dernier baiser avant qu'ils nous chambrent pour le reste de la soirée ? demanda innocemment sa nouvelle petite amie.

-Bien sûr. sourit Midoriya. Ça va être nécessaire pour supporter les sous-entendus pas subtils de Kacchan et de Denki, ils vont être atroces.

Tsuyu opina et vient poser ce dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Midoriya. Puis ils se prirent la main et se retournèrent sur leurs pas, bien plus heureux qu'au début de cette soirée. Finalement, pour une fête macabre, Halloween pouvait se révéler terriblement romantique.

**Voilà merci d'avoir lu cette histoire j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne période pour sortir une histoire d'Halloween (surtout sans fantôme qui fait peur) mais bon j'avais cette idée dans les cartons et j'ai voulu la sortir de la poussière. Si par hasard vous vous demandez d'où j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour le costume d'Izuku, cherchez une photo de Michael Graves, le chanteur des Misfits, c'est à peu près de là qu'est partie cette histoire, j'avais juste envie d'imaginer et de faire vivre toute la classe de Yuei (sauf Mineta) dans des costumes effrayants.**

**Laissez une review si vous voulez dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire et passez une bonne journée. **


End file.
